Arco de Iris
by thetenebrita
Summary: Juvia cree que la mujer del agua solo puede traer desgracia y Gray cree que la mujer del agua puede lograr la más bella de las creaciones.


_"Porque ella no era simplemente una pesada lluvia, ella podia ser el rocío de las mañanas y podía crear el más bello arcoiris; ella no lo sabía...pero él si."_

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia, el sol brillaba y no se veía una sola nube en el cielo. El calor estaba presente por todas las calles de la ciudad, como cualquier día normal de verano. La gente salía a la calle con ropas cortas para no pasar calor, aunque la mayoría de las personas estaban en la playa luciendo un bikini y bañandose en el refrescante mar.

Y como era de esperar el gremio de Fairy Tail decidió pasar un día en la playa, el maestro Makarov sabía que aquello acabaría mal, que Natsu y Gajeel juntos eran un peligro, y que debia sumar la competitividad de Gray y la fuerza de Erza...si definitivamente algo malo ocurríria. Eso lo sabia toda Magnolia. ¡Definitivamente aquel día sería horrible y genial!

Hoy era el día, todos irian allí a las nueve en punto de la mañana. El plan era preparar una enorme barbacoa y pasar el día haciendo actividades, luego irían a un restaurante cerca de la costa a cenar y despues tomarían unas copas por la noche o algo parecido, ¡definitivamente sería un buen día!

Aunque...el día empezaba mal para Fullbuter, llevaba media hora fuera de Fairy Hills esperando a su compañera Juvia. ¿Cita? ¡NO! Gray esperaría a que Juvia saliera y entonces le diría que se la habia encontrado de casualidad, y que como ambos iban a la playa junto al resto de sus compañeros podría acompañarla. Ese era el plan, era un sencillo plan. Pero al mago de hielo la paciencia se le estaba acabando, ¡ya llegaba tarde! Se le ocurrío que quizás, que solo quizás, Juvia ya estaría en la playa. Al pensar en ello se sintió el tipo más estúpido del planeta y decidió ir junto a sus amigos.

-¡Llegas tarde, hielito! - grito un picajoso Natsu.

-¡Tu no habrías llegado si Lucy no te lo llega a recordar, cerebro de lagartija! - respondió de igual forma Gray.

-¡Gray! ¡Ponte algo de ropa! - suplicó una sonrojada rubia, la cual llevaba un bikini de color rosa con volantes y un moño sin apretar.. El mago de hielo se vistió a toda prisa mientras pedía perdón reiteradas veces - Por cierto...¿no ha venido Juvia contigo?

-¿Porque iba a venir Juvia conmigo? - preguntó él tratando de no sonar preocupado - Suponía que ya estaría aqui, se habrá dormido o algo, ¿a mi que me preguntas?

-Pues... - la mirada de Lucy se entirsteció levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza - ...es una lástima, ¿pero donde crees que puede estar? - para cuando se dio cuenta Gray ya no estaba delante de ella - ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero donde se ha metido!?

-Jo, Lucy que lenta eres - le dijo Happy haciendola enojar - hace ya un rato que se ha marchado y ni te has enterado.

Gray corría por las calles de Magnolia de forma desesperada buscando a Juvia, ¿donde se habría metido? El mago debia reconocer que no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar Juvia, pero estaba seguro de porque no había ido junto a ellos a la playa. Busco en la casa de la joven, busco en la suya propia (a todos en el gremio se les daba bien lo de violar la intimidad), busco en el parque de Magnolia, busco en las cafeterias y librerias pero nada, ni rastro de la maga elemental. Fullbuster se sentó derrotado en un banco, su busqueada habia resultado total y completamente inútil...¿donde podría estar Juvia?

-Esta en el gremio, idiota. - Gajeel se encontraba en un tejado encima de la cabeza de Gray y le hablaba en tono burlón - ¡Gehee!

-¿De que hablas, Gajeel? - trato de sonar frío y despreocupado Gray.

-Pues de Juvia, pedazo de idiota, noto su olor desde aquí y se que esta en el gremio. Tu haz lo que creas, yo me marcho ya - y sin decir ni una palabra más el Dragon Slayer se marcho.

De nuevo Gray se sentia el tipo más estúpido del universo, ¿como no se le pudo ocurrir mirar en el gremio? Es un lugar clave. ¡Es el hogar de todas las hadas al fin y al cabo! Al abrir la puerta pudo sentirla, no a Juvia en si, sino su esencia. Dicen que el agua no tiene olor, pero Gray no se creía para nada eso. Ella tenía una esencia única segun Gray (aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie). Juvia olía a frescor, a mar, era un olor húmedo, olía como huelen las calles cuando llueve, olía a flores bañadas en rocío y a sal. Sin duda ese olor volvía loco al mago de hielo y lo atontaba, porque solo había abierto la puerta del gremio y ya estaba soñando despierto. Al entrar pudo contemplar a Juvia durmiendo apoyada en una de las mesas. Toco el hombro de la chica y la sacudió con suavidad.

-Juvia, despierta - dijo Gray con su habitual tono frío.

La maga de cabellos celestes dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo mientras se rascaba los ojos acostumbrandose a la luz natural, al darse cuenta de que quien la desperto no era nada más y nada menos que "Gray-Sama" se puso completa y totalmente roja.

-G-G-G-Gray-Sama...¿q-que hace aqui? ¿no iban hoy a-a la playa? - preguntó una avergonzada y tensa Juvia.

-Exacto, - respondió lo más serio que pudo Gray - y... -trato de sonar lo más natural para las siguientes palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo y el mago se sonrojo ligeramente - he venido a buscarte.

A Juvia aquellas palabras la conmovieron, era raro que Gray Fullbuster se preocupara por ella, es cierto que la protegia si ella se encontraba en peligro pero aquello lo haría de igual forma con cualquier otro miembro del grupo...o así pensaba la maga de agua.

-Gracias Gray-Sama...pero... - la mirada de la maga se entristeció y bajo el rostro para que Gray no la viera en ese estado - ...la verdad es que Juvia no se encuentra bien y prefiere quedarse aqui...

-¡Mentirosa! -grito el mago de hielo como si fuera un niño pequeño acusandola - ¡Eres una idiota! - aquello hizo que la maga sin poder evitarlo derramara un par de gruesas lagrimas - ¡Te busco por toda la maldita ciudad y lo primero que haces es mentirme! ¡Y - pero Gray paro al darse cuenta de que Juvia estaba llorando indefensa y dolida - ¡N-no llores! ¡Juvia, por favor, no llores! - el mago se puso completamente tenso, no sabía tratar con chicas que lloraban, y mucho menos si esa chica era Juvia. Pero Juvia siguio llorando sin poder parar, Gray la cogio por los hombros y le obligo a mirarlo a la cara - Lo que quiero decir es que... -por cada segundo que pasaba mirandola así de cerca se sonrojaba más - ...no ibas ha arruinarlo. No ibas a arruinar nuestro día en la playa, no iba a ponerse a llover solo por estar tu ahí. ¿Y que si llueve? Ni que la lluvia fuera mala...al fin y al cabo puede crear cosas bellas como un arcoiris...

Juvia quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Gray, "no ibas ha arruinarlo". Él sabia que le pasaba, él la entendía, la comprendía y vino a buscarla para animarla, para que supiera que no estaba sola eso quería decir que...

-¡GRAY-SAMA ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR JUVIA! - gritó la chica que tenía el color del cabello de su compañera Erza tiñiendole la cara. - ¡JUVIA ES TAN FELIZ! ¡JUVIA NO SABE QUE DECIR! - La chica como de costumbre empezo a fantasear sobre el dia en el que ambos se casarian, como sería la casa en la que vivirian, etc...hasta que la voz de Gray la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Di que me amas. - dijo Fullbuster con toda la frialdad y normalidad que pudo.

-¿Eh? - preguntó una confundida Juvia. - ¿H-ha dicho algo Gray-Sama? - la joven no sabía bien si seguía en una de sus fantasias o si bien aquello era real.

-Sí, he dicho que digas que me amas. Porque...¿loo haces o no?

-¡Cl-claro que Juvia lo ama! - en el rostro de Juvia se podía ver como hacía un tierno puchero- ¡El amor de Juvia no es ninguna broma ,Gray-Sama!

Ante esas palabras el mago de hielo sonrio victorioso y se acerco más a la joven y esta de puro nervio retrocedia a cada paso que el chico daba, finalmente acabo acorralandola contra uno de los pilares del gremio.

-Me alegra oir eso. - se acerco lentamente y beso a la joven con delicadeza, apenas fue un roce pero hizo que una corriente electrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos magos. Fue un corto y tierno beso que decía todo lo que el Fullbuster no podía decir con palabras. Se quedaron mirandose embobados el uno a los ojos del otro, hasta que Gray sintiendose nervioso decidió hablar - Llegamos dos horas tarde Juvia. - dijo nervioso y sonrojado Gray - Deberíamos irnos ahora mismo.

Juvia no dijo ni una palabra más, no lo necesitaba, Gray-Sama habia entrelazado su mano con la de ella mientras salían del gremio en busca de sus compañeros, Gray-Sama la había besado y Juvia entendia que SU Gray-Sama no era bueno con las palabras ni con los sentimientos, y ella ahora por fin sabía que él la quería y que esa había sido su manera de decirlo.

-Por cierto Gray-Sama...¿que es un arcoiris? - preguntó Juvia sonriendo cálidamente a su acompañante. Gray no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por la pregunta de su amada.

-Algún día te lo enseñare Juvia, te lo prometo.


End file.
